The use is known of hooking devices for rapid fixing of drawers and the like to pull-out guides, which devices, which are applicable on a lower side of the drawers, exhibit a manually-commandable hooking member which in the mounting position inserts in a hole provided on a side of the pull-out guides.
For a reciprocal positioning in a lateral direction between the hooking device and the pull-out guide, the device can further exhibit a centring element, having for example a U-section, engageable with a part of the pull-out guide.
However, owing to the inevitable dimensional tolerances and plays between the various parts, the lateral alignment of the drawer on the guides can be imprecise, leading to the problem that the front sides of the drawer, once mounted, might be displaced sideways with respect to one another.
Again owing to lateral play, the engagement of the device to the pull-out guide can further be unstable, with the risk of possible subsequent unhooking of the drawer, for example in over-stressing conditions when the drawer is pulled out to its maximum.
Further, in a case of considerable differences between the interaxis of the centring elements of the hooking device and the interaxis of the extraction guides, during the hooking-up of the drawer to the extraction guides, jamming or breakage of the centring elements are possible, which apart from causing problems in mounting also lead to the possibility of having to replace the broken devices.
Lastly, in a case in which the engagement devices comprise a lateral adjustment step of the drawer, the presence of lateral play reduces the effectiveness and precision of the lateral adjustment itself.
There is therefore a need for a device for lateral centring of a drawer or the like on a pull-out guide, as well as a hooking device of the type under consideration, provided with the centring device, which enable obviating the above-mentioned problems and which at the same time are constructionally simple and easy to mount.